Tease
by Childish Sadism
Summary: It was his biggest kink, maybe the only thing that could truly make him reach his limit and Alfred was so good at it. SHAMELESS PWP.


Request from the Hetalia kink meme. The kink was the feeling of being stretched.

Warnings: PWP, smut, sex, screwing, sexo, making love, fucking, porn, pointless and shameless reason to write England being a slut and a lot of grammar mistakes for sure. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>England could never get used to this kind of feeling. It was always something that would take him by surprise and would never grow old. It was odd, peculiar even. He had gone through a lot in his life, events that caused him to get wounded and suffer physical pain. The island nation had been shot, stabbed, drowned, punched, kicked, slapped, and even tortured. But, he grew accustomed to all of this, the blades would pierce his skin and he wouldn't even flinch anymore. The bullets would hit his chest but didn't cause him to step back. The feeling of his limbs being broken truly did not bother him at all anymore. It was all far too common now, it was all normal.<p>

This, this however was different. The first time Arthur had anal sex was when he was still nothing but a brat, a teenager in the eyes of humans. It had been fully consensual with one of his siblings; well, as consensual as it could have been with him being so drunk that he could hardly stand. The point of the matter was that he enjoyed it. He could remember the feeling as clearly as when he first was taught how to wield a sword.

It was a very addictive feeling.

Just now it was happening again. No matter how many times England had done it, he could never compare it to the last time. Each time it felt great, each time the feeling was different and would cause him to squirm and moan for more. Especially now, now that his dear America was doing it. Yes, his ex-colony was pushing his fingers inside of him, twisting them and slowly spreading them. He felt his insides splitting, his ass ring stretching around the fingers to take the same shape. Every part of his body below his hips was slowly growing hotter and hotter.

Arthur felt like the biggest pervert on the planet whenever he was having sex with his 'little' America. He was the one that took care of him, he was the one that saw him grow, he was the older brother. Yet, he was now riding those long fingers, thrusting his hips against the digits and letting his asshole swallow them until the knuckles were brushing against his opening. He needed more than fingers, it was not enough. He could finger fuck himself for long periods of time but could never cum just from that. Even after stroking his cock, even after fucking someone, it was never enough. He needed to have something inside of him to reach his peak, to cum and find that pleasure that he couldn't get enough of.

England slowly reached in between his legs, ignoring how his legs were shaking and instead pushed his fingers inside to join America's. He heard himself moaning when this happened. A quiet moan against the bed sheets was spilled as he kept his position. He was on all fours, with his ass in a perfect view for the American. Alfred was teasing him. He wasn't giving him what he wanted. The American was holding back just to watch him squirm, to stare at him as he turned into a panting, needy mess.

Maybe he was begging, at this point he couldn't really tell. The high feeling this would give him was enough to make his mind go blank. He would do and say anything to get what he wanted. It was as easy as that. Whatever he was doing was making Alfred smirk at him and pull his fingers out. The Brit whined, there was no denying it. He was even more desperate when America forced his own fingers out of his body, leaving him completely empty. England knew that his asshole was twitching in want, he knew he wanted to spread his ass cheeks apart and ask the younger man to fuck him and fill him up until his insides were burning and tightening from being abused.

Arthur didn't get what he wanted. It was a known fact that he hated how slow Alfred could be when doing this, but it was because the American would take his time stretching him. He was slowly spread his insides until he was sure Arthur could take his whole cock in one thrust with no breaks, no stopping, no getting used to the size, no nothing. The Brit enjoyed how it all felt, he truly did, but why did it have to be so slow, why wouldn't Alfred just fuck him and tear him in two, his ass would heal. It would heal in a couple of weeks but that meant that the sunny blond wouldn't get to fuck him during that period of time and the American was a needy brat. He wanted to play with England just as much as England wanted Alfred to play with his asshole.

England felt a gasp escaping his lips when a hand landed on his ass. He squirmed, his back arching in a perfect arch. He mouthed out what he wanted, his voice lost somewhere on the sheets. The hand smacked his ass again before something was roughly pushed inside of him, and the Brit let out a weak, shaky little scream. The heat building in his stomach caused him to twitch and jerk around. A butt plug was now filling him, stretching him more than Alfred's fingers could. Arthur felt his insides screaming in pleasure and he felt himself smiling. A small smile was tugging on the corner of his lips as his hips rocked back and forth against the toy. He was panting now, and could feel his own warm breath leaving his mouth. The sandy blond licked his dry lips slowly, enjoying how the wet muscle moved over his mouth, enhancing his senses.

He was so sensitive right now, everything felt so good. The island nation could feel his body growing weak and slowly melting. It was hard to describe it, how his arms were now shaking and his legs were slowly giving up on him, spreading apart instead to lie on the bed with his opening fully exposed in the new position.

The toy was tugged. Arthur felt his lips trembling, his eyes closing and his body welcoming the feeling. The butt plug was slowly pulled, making his insides move along with it to try to keep it inside. He could feel his body pulling the toy in deeper even though it was still slipping out. The hand gave a rough tug, making the toy come out in a single movement. England hissed out, curling a little bit against the bed before giving a low, deep moan. He could feel how much more stretched his hole was now, it was loose, asking to be filled. The need was growing in his lower body, slowly spreading all across him until his brain scream at him to ask for it.

The island nation could hear Alfred whispering things to him. Things that he tried to answer or at least respond to but all he could do was moan quietly. It was possible that in his state he was trying to answer. Maybe he was telling Alfred what he wanted to hear, that had to be it, because he felt something probing against his ass again, slowly pushing inside and stuffing him again. It was something bigger but it was cold, so it wasn't Alfred's cock. It wasn't the right size either; Arthur could clearly remember how Alfred's cock was able to stretch him. How it cause his ass ring to almost rip and how he would whine at being stretched to its limit.

Could it be the limit though? The island nation would sometimes wonder this. He had been able to fit something bigger inside before. Alfred had wanted to experiment. He said it was just a test. He was curious. Arthur let him do as he wished, not knowing what he was getting himself into. At first everything had started like it normally would, but after America filled him with his member, he just pulled out. Arthur had been pissed, no he had been beyond pissed. He started to argue with the other but the only thing he got in response was a shove before he was forced on all fours with his face firmly pressing against the bed. It was then that Alfred pushed four of his fingers inside the Brit. He slowly filled him with his fingers until England felt those very well known knuckles touching his ass. It hit him then. He knew what Alfred was doing and the mere thought of it almost made him cum in the spot.

Alfred pushed his thumb inside of him next, filling his insides with his five fingers. He slowly pushed his hand inside, making sure to make it as slow as it was humanly possible. The American licked his ear and tugged on it as he slowly curled his fingers into a fist.

At this point Arthur could remember his body shaking uncontrollably. He could remember how he was panting and drooling. How he was paralyzed and unable to move. England tried to move after a couple of minutes but his body whined in response and a wave of pleasure spread through his body. He moaned loudly, his head tilting back. He laid there, his inner walls stretching around the fist and welcoming the feeling, while his opening wrapped around Alfred's arm. Arthur's mind was numb, his whole conscious was nothing but a cloud of pleasure that was slowly coating his whole body.

England was brought back to what was happening when Alfred pulled the second butt plug out of his ass. It had just been a butt plug and the idea made Arthur give a soft whine and almost pout, or maybe he was, because Alfred was laughing and kissing his lips before spinning him around so he was sitting on his lap. The American leaned back against the headboard, holding on Arthur's hips with a tiny smirk.

Arthur noticed that Alfred's lips were moving, telling him something but the only thing he could do was to lean against those lips and kiss them. He ran his tongue over the soft skin, sucking on the bottom lip and taking it in his mouth. He felt like a kid sometimes, a spoiled kid that wanted nothing but to get attention. It was Alfred's fault, it was all his fault for knowing how to tease him so well, for knowing how to use him until he wanted nothing but to have him fuck his body until he couldn't move his hips any longer.

Of course it wasn't Alfred's fault, of course it wasn't. The Brit just enjoyed telling himself so, he wanted to deny that he was a needy ass slut. That he enjoyed being fucked, stuffed and stretched. It was all a lie, it was just Alfred's fault. Of course it was. He was no needy whore, he could get off on his own. He did not needed the sunny blond to stretch him and tease him, to fuck him and fill him up. There was no way he was that dirty, there was no way he was that much of a slut.

Oh but he was.

And he could hear Alfred saying it. He could hear the American whispering those dirty words on his ear as he guided his hips. He pulled on his hips, tugging them firmly until they were in position. Arthur did nothing but to stare down at the member below him, his eyes half lidded as he chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted this, he was craving for it. The Brit gasped and let out a loud moan. He was slowly lowering his body, enjoying the way Alfred's member was slowly filling. It was stretching his opening, slowly pushing against it before finally spreading his insides.

Alfred was big. It would always make Arthur tremble when he would penetrate him. The way that thick cock was slowly stuffing him would cause his nerves to snap and finally go crazy. The sandy blond hear himself moaning in between his panting. He was arching, clenching his insides and relaxing them as he swallowed Alfred's whole member inside of him. It wasn't until he could feel Alfred's balls brushing against his ass cheeks that he stopped moving. The Brit took a deep breath, his trembling lips rubbing together in a thin line as he focused on what he was feeling.

England moved his hips slowly, just giving an experimental thrust. He quickly stopped himself from doing it again when a wave of pain slowly ran down his spine. He shivered, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip before he smiled again, his eyes unfocused and lost. The Brit leaned his head against his shoulder, his ass ring tightening around the cock stuffing his hole before loosing up again just to repeat the same action. He felt like screaming in pleasure, to let go of all of his senses and go wild but he couldn't bring himself to do that, no, it would be too much. Arthur didn't want to look like a lost slut, he didn't want to show the American that he could make him lose his mind just by fucking his asshole. He truly did not want that, but at the moment, it was hard to concentrate, it was hard to think clearly except of the thick member that was spreading his asshole apart.

Before Arthur could say anything, Alfred began to move without asking for permission. The American bluntly began to thrust his hips upwards, fucking the smaller nation. England leaned back to support his body with his hands, resting them both on Alfred's knees. He spread his legs wide open, letting Alfred's hips slip in between his thighs to thrust inside of him, showing off how the large cock would disappear into his tight hole, and how his hard cock would bounce with each movement.

England tried to snap out of his pleasure high when he felt himself salivating. He knew his mouth was getting far too moist and he could feel saliva slowly running down his chin. The Brit wiped the drool off with the back of his hand but could truly care less about how much of a mess he was right now. It was impossible for him to think about something else besides the way Alfred was roughly fucking him, aiming for every corner of his asshole and rubbing against his inner walls. At this point Arthur truly could get off just by this; it didn't matter if Alfred would massage his prostate with his cock, because he was sure that he was going to cum just by how perfect he was feeling at the moment.

Arthur was moaning a bit louder now, he could hear his own voice. He could hear himself saying dirty and filthy things, begging Alfred for something and earning a spank in return. The sandy blond swallowed heavily, moving his hips on his own now, his mind elsewhere as Alfred lowered his hands to grope his ass now that he was moving on his own. The well known fingers were brushing against the soft skin on his ass cheeks before going deeper to massage the sensitive ring of muscles.

England found himself wanting those fingers to push in, to stretch him even further, to rip his asshole and make it a bit painful for him to move, but it didn't happen. He was a greedy little whore but America was greedy as well, he was not going to make him unable to fuck for weeks. No. Still, the Brit kept picturing those fingers pushing inside of him, tugging on his asshole and stretching him further until his ass ring was burning and twitching in heat. The mere thought of this happening made goose bumps slowly crawl over Arthur's skin, his hands were now playing with his nipples, twisting them and tugging on the nub until the two perky things were standing straight up.

The island nation wondered what would come next, what would happen after Alfred had his fingers in his hole along with his cock. What could happen really? America could keep his fingers there as he fucked him, forcing him to withstand the rough treatment until he felt used and full, but no, his America was not that uncreative, not at all. He liked to push Arthur to his limits, to know when the older nation would break down into nothing but a wet, horny mess. Until he couldn't say a word and could only moan. Until he would willingly spread his legs for America and have him fuck him as many times as he wished before doing the same with his mouth. Yes, America would probably do that.

The idea that occurred to him almost made him roll his eyes to the back of his head. Alfred would stuff him again, he would push a dildo inside of him while he was still fucking him. He would stretch out his hole until two cocks were able to fit in it. A fake one and a real one but two cocks none the less. And England was going to love it. He was sure of it, he was going to enjoy every moment of it. He could just picture he way his opening was slowly going to clench around the two cocks and pull them deep inside of him. The younger nation would force the little island nation to take more deep inside of him until his brain truly went blank and he couldn't think or move.

Arthur knew that he came while he was stuck in his daydreaming, he knew because he felt Alfred releasing inside of him as well, filling him with his cum. The bigger nation pulled out, but didn't leave Arthur alone, of course not. He used one of the butt plugs, and he stuffed the other again and forced him close to his body as he played with his ass, rubbing the crack and groping the firm buttcheeks.

"You little bitch, you get so lost when I fuck your asshole. Maybe I should make you only suck me off from now on."

Arthur was able to understand words now and he let out a weak, sore whine in return. He shook his head and glanced at the American, his hands gently scratching on Alfred's chest.

"N-no, don't do that." He was stuttering far too much, his voice felt weak and he could hardly hear himself talking. "Don't do that. I-I can't help it, it just feels so good. It's so good."

England smiled, a weak, lost smile as he kissed Alfred's lips.

Alfred chuckled against the kiss, pulling the other closer to his body. He bit down on the exposed neck in front of him, doing it hard enough to leave marks but not to make it bleed. "I'll keep doing it just because you look like such a cute little slut when you get like that." He smirked against Arthur's ear. "That, and I like pushing you to your limits. You make the cutest faces when you are like that."

England heard himself snickering, or maybe it was a grunt. He was far too tired to tell. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso, closing his eyes slowly as he let his body rest. Maybe tomorrow when he woke up, he could get Alfred to tease his hole again, yeah. He could do that. The Brit smirked in his sleep and curled in closer, feeling a bit warmer when the American kissed his forehead.

Tomorrow was going to be just as fun.

* * *

><p>SHAAAAAAAAAAAME!<p>

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
